I'm bored! Entertain me!
by RomyDDekker
Summary: Although everybody on the Crew is back, Luffy feels a little... Lonely. Everybody is doing his or her own thing, but what should Lufy do?
1. I'll Carry you around

'Nami! Don't die on me!' Luffy cried while storming into the drawing room.  
Nami was surprised and dropped her pen on the ground, the ink spilling on the ground formed some dark blue stains.  
'Luffy! What's the matter with you!'  
'What's the matter with **you**, Nami?' He asked, his voice sounding surprisingly caring.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Oh no!' he yelled and grabbed her shoulders 'Do you also have amnesia?'  
Speechless of hearing such a big word from him, she just stared at him with her mouth open.  
'You can't speak anymore either?' He panicked and shook her every possible way.  
'I'll take you to see Chopper' he cried, he let go of her shoulders and lifted her of the ground.  
'Luffy! Stop it!' Nami yelled and grabbed his face 'I am not sick at all!'  
'I dun undastan~… buht Sasji sed~' Luffy sputtered.  
'I don't know what Sanji said, but you must have misunderstood, I'm not sick at all.' She told him, piercing his eyes.  
'Sowwy Nawi, I waws juwst wowwied.' He tried, and gazed to the ground.  
'It's okay now' she smiled and softly slapped his cheeks softly. 'May I continue now?'  
'Continue?' He asked and tilted his head.  
She sighted 'I was drawing remember?'  
'May I watch you?'  
'No, why?'  
He thought for a second, 'Because I'm your captain'  
'Bad reason, put me down first!'  
'Only if I may watch you.'  
'If you don't let me down in 3 seconds I'm going to yell very loud.'  
'I won't let you'  
'Try to stop me then'  
Luffy nodded.  
'Ichi'  
'Ni'  
'San'  
'Iiii~' when Nami tried to yell after 3, Luffy had rapidly grabbed her nose, so she wasn't able to get any oxygen.  
The only sound that broke free was an hopeless and awkward squeak.  
'Shishishi Nami, you sounded like a mouse! Do it one more time!' He looked at her with a playful smile.  
She giggled and pulled his own nose in return.  
'Neeuu-nowt-miiiweee' Luffy cried  
'Luffy, if you don't let me go now, I'll throw your hat overboard at night.'  
'YOU'LL DO WHAT?'  
'I'll really do it!'  
'Then I'll hide it at a very good place.'  
'I would still find it!'  
'NAMI-SWAAN~!, ROBIN-CHWAAN~!, YOU SHITTY BASTARDS!, FOOD'S READY!' They suddenly heard yelling from outside. Without any second thoughts Luffy ran outside, Nami still in his arms.

Zoro stumbled into the ships kitchen, raising an eyebrow a them.  
He saw Luffy sitting down, Nami on his lap, and loosening the yellow belt he wore.  
Zoro blinked in unbelief when Luffy tied Nami to his waist with it.  
'Don't tie me!' Nami yelled and smacked his head.  
'Au~wa Nami~! But otherwise you'll run away, I need both my hands to eat!'  
'Eat first then, Baka.'  
'Oi, What the hell are you guys doing?'  
Zoro sat right in front of them, not only he, but also the rest of the crew.  
'Are you playing a game?' Chopper asked enthusiastically.  
'Should I beat him Nami-san?' Sanji tried.  
Nami sighed, shook her head and untied the belt again.  
'Okay Luffy, you win' she said while she tied the belt around his hair.

'You can come over after you ate, AND took a bath, okay?'  
'And with a bath I mean a bath longer than 2 minutes'  
'Awww,' Luffy pouted 'How late is it then?' He suddenly asked Usopp.  
'It's- eerhm, around eight hour clock then I suppose?' Usopp answered looking surprised.  
'No! I can't go then! It's story-night today!' He shook his head fast.  
'You are right! I totally forgot!' Chopper screamed standing up.  
'Mina~ Let's just eat, okay?' Brook suggested.  
Everybody agreed on that.


	2. What should a Captain do?

**Thanks for the Reviews Favorites and of course the views!  
I present to you: Chapter 2!  
**

* * *

Luffy lay down flat on the head of the sunny, his arms crossed to lie on.  
About 2 minutes he stared blankly in the ocean as if he dropped something in.  
He sighed and sat up again grabbing behind his head to find his hat there.  
He held it in his hands and tried putting the out coming straws back hated silent moments like this, they always made him remember the parting from 2 years ago. And Ace's death, the decision of training separately, not seeing any of his friends except Rayleigh for such a long time had been painfully hard on him.  
He bit his lip, hard, he couldn't go crying only because he was alone, right? No way! He was a man now, he always had been!  
'Luffy? What's up? Eee? Why are you crying?'  
_Damn!_  
Luffy looked behind him, Nami looked at him with a worried expression. 'I am not crying! Really! I'm not!'  
'I see' She smiled slightly 'Are you feeling lonely, Luffy?'.  
Luffy turned his body towards her, and nodded gazing to the ground.  
'Can you see?' he whispered. 'Please don't tell anybody.'  
Nami giggled and whispered in his ear 'My lips are sealed'  
Luffy blinked and a shiver went down his spine, a nice one tough, he kind of liked it.  
'Th-anks Nami'  
'Say Luffy, can I sit with you?'  
'That's fine, come I'll help you.'  
He Gently held her hand and helped her up on the Sunny's head.  
First they just sat, but after a while, the words came also.  
They told each other about the last two years, their discoveries their experiences and also their pains.  
Until the sun was down.

The next morning after breakfast everybody was on the move.  
Luffy was gone.  
After searching in every single corner of the ship they decided to drop the anchor until he was found again. After a whole morning of searching, everybody was tired and they sat down at the middle of the ship, drinking tea.  
'I don't get it, usually he gets hungry at this moment.' Sanji said doubtfully  
'I hope he didn't fell into the sea' said Chopper, crying.  
'Don't worry, Chopper' Usopp tried to comfort the little reindeer 'I bet he's just playing hide and seek'  
'I'll kick his ass if that's true' growled Zoro.  
'Waa~h Mugiwara left us! Just after we met up again!' Franky started to cry  
_That can't be true, not after our conversation from yesterday. _Nami thought to herself.  
She got up, and brought the rest of the crew staring at her back.  
'Nami-san, where are you going?' Brook dared to ask.  
Nami turned around 'I'm going to look for Luffy of course!'  
But when she walked up to larboard, she already saw him, just sitting on the lions head.  
He had a piece of meat in both his hands.  
'Luffy?'  
'Yewsh?' He answered with his mouth full turning his head to her side  
'Where was you this morning? We were all looking for you.'  
'Iw waws-eehh' He swallowed 'It's a Secret.'  
'So you won't tell me?'  
'I cannot.' His cheeks turned pink 'It's embarrassing'  
'Only me?'  
'Especially not you!'  
'Matakun, just tell the rest you've been found please.' She said and walked towards her cabin.  
Luffy sighed and took another bite of his meat.

* * *

**I must say I am not really happy with this one, It took me a long time to write the first part.  
'Cause I didn't want to make Luffy look like a baby, sorry if I did though.** **T.T**

**Next one's up at the end of this week, Promise?  
**


	3. I may be loving you

**Ladies and Gentleman,  
I present you, as promised, Chapter 3~!  
With fluff this time 8)**

* * *

Nami had retreated in the Sunny's library.  
She watched her surroundings carefully, the bookshelves, her maps, logposes, pencils, ink, her dairy, which day was it again?  
This morning when she'd woken up, she had actually felt there was something special, but something happened.  
Luffy, and his stupid things he won't tell, that's what happened!  
Annoyed she flipped through the pages.

MARCH 1th  
BELL-MÈRE.

Nami blinked, swallowed, and started producing teardrops in the corners of her eyes.  
'I-I hadn't forgotten you, I just was… busy.' tears were falling down on the desk.  
The door opened.  
'YOU KNOW WHAT NAMI? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE MA..a- EEE? Are you crying? Well you have no right to be sad either! I haven't done i-it on purpose! Re-really!'  
'Luffy go away'  
'No.'  
'JUST LEAVE, AND TAKE THOSE STUPID SECRETS WITH YOU! BAKA!' She threw her diary towards him, which he smoothly caught in midair.  
'Oh, Bell-mère, that's what it is' He mumbled nodding and reading the opened page.  
'If you understand, please leave me alone Luffy.'  
'That's not a really good idea, crying alone is bad.'  
'Crying with you is even worse'  
'You haven't even tried!'  
'I don't need to'  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, rocked back and forward, and slowly started to chant; 'cry, cry Nami.'  
Nami was a bit shocked, but then she started to giggle.  
'Do you want me to kick you?' She whispered.  
In the blink of an eye, Luffy had cupped her cheek, and taken her lips.  
Nami's whole body froze, except for her face, which was almost about to explode at this moment. But she kind of liked it, actually.  
Maybe, if she didn't kiss him back, she would be able to make him pay her.  
Although it was a very innocent kiss, he kissed her until he couldn't breathe anymore.  
When he finally let go of her, they watched each other carefully.  
Then, he reached out again.  
'Luffy, what are you doing?' She whispered.  
'I am kissing you' he said surprised, blushing fiercely.  
'Why?'  
'You sort of said I could.'  
'I-I d-did not!'  
'You asked: Do you want me to kiss you? '  
'I said KICK!'  
His eyes went wide, then he glared at the floor 'Oh' he just said.  
'So it was just a misunderstanding?' she asked silently.  
Luffy shook his head.  
'I just.. was waiting, for the right time… I guess.' He mumbled, still glaring at the floor.  
'You know Nami, I love you the most.' He said, then he tilted his head, thinking.  
'Well maybe that's not true, it's supposed to be meat, or adventure, or maybe my hat, or..' Luffy looked away and stared outside a window.  
'But sometimes , I can't think of anything but you, Nami is that weird?'  
Nami's tomato-red face made a smile, this was Luffy's way of hiding embarrassment; talking like crazy.  
'I don't think it's weird, Luffy.' 'I think about you all the time, and I love you too.'  
Luffy blinked, shocked. 'Y-you do?' he asked with a little voice.  
'No, of course not, I'm just kidding ' Nami said with a pokerface.  
'W-wha, Well I was too, of course!' Luffy ran away to the stairs.  
'I am going, greet Bell-Mère for me!'  
Slam!  
Nami slapped her own face and started crying again, about Luffy, and her foster-mother.  
But, why did she do that?

* * *

**Whoops now I gave them both a sort of secret ;)  
Maybe I'll explain next chapter!  
Which is probably online before wednesday.**

**Byebye**


	4. Confessions to Friends

**IT'S WEDNESDAYMORNING HERE!  
SO TIME FOR AN UPDATE ;)  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews people!  
They make me really happy, you know!  
(they make me want to dance every-time/where I get them \(*o*)/ )  
Please, let me make up by enjoying too ;D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confessions to friends.**

Luffy silently walked towards the boys quarter, looking extremely down.  
Meanwhile Usopp was just coming out of his workplace.  
When he saw his normally happy-go-merry captain, with the hugest frown ever seen on him, he became worried.  
'Naa~h Luffy, are you okay?' he asked grabbing Luffy's arm.  
Luffy looked up at him, he was crying big comically tears and he tried to force a big smile.  
'Yeah' he said, he bit his bottom-lip and loudly sniffed his nose.  
He grabbed Usopp around his neck and started sobbing loudly.  
'Oi, as far as I know this is not really okay' Usopp stated.  
'Let's go fishing' Luffy decided, quickly wiping his nose and eyes.

'So you like Nami, huh?' Usopp concluded.  
'Aa-a' Luffy answered staring to the float, which had been under the water for a while already.  
'But she doesn't like you back?'  
'Aa-a' Luffy answered again, biting his lip he looked at Usopp, tears flowing big time over his cheeks again.  
'Maybe it's because she knows.' Luffy then said in a more serious tone.  
'Knows what?'  
'Well' Luffy said, while shyly scratching his head with his indexfinger.  
'Yesterday night it was raining right?'  
'How should I know? Normal people sleep at night.' Usopp answered sighting annoyed.  
'Well I couldn't sleep.' Luffy said puffing his cheeks.  
'And since Robin almost never sleeps you decided to lie in her bed?' Usopp asked.  
'How do you know?' Luffy asked with a shocked expression.  
'Everybody knows you do that pretty often, well maybe except Nami, Robin asked us not to talk about it with her.' Usopp answered 'I think it's weird though, that Nami hasn't found out yet.'  
'Robin, huh?' Luffy sighed, looking away a bit embarrassed.  
'Don't worry, nobody blames you' Usopp chuckled at his face, 'The girls both have way better beds, you're just the only one with enough guts to sleep next to Nami.'  
Luffy coughed 'I-I just like to watch her sleep, it makes me feel relieved.'  
Usopp thought about Kaya, he had loved to see her sleep, it had always given him a peaceful sensation.  
'I think I understand.' He said.  
'You do?'  
'Yes I do, but what was it you didn't want to tell us this morning, why were you hiding?' Usopp asked curiously.  
'You guys know about that too?' Luffy asked with the same shocked expression from before.  
'Well Nami told us' Usopp explained.  
'Nami, huh? Luffy sighed, 'Those girls.'  
Usopp grinned, waiting impatiently for an explanation.

_It was pouring outside, when Luffy soundlessly slipped into the girls' cabin.  
Nami wasn't in her bed yet, what probably meant she was in the shower.  
He wandered through the room, picking up a book or Logpose once in a while.  
When he heard somebody at the door he quickly shoved himself under a bed, to wait there until Nami was asleep. On his way he almost dropped the last logpose he picked up.  
When Nami came in she saw it slowly spinning in circles.  
'Mice' She declared.  
She sat down behind her dressing table to brush her hair, he thought.  
The Pajama's she wore were soaking wet, and before Luffy could even blink,  
she had pulled her shirt over her head.  
_

Usopp was laughing loudly, 'So, you were afraid to go out again.'  
Luffy just nodded._  
_

* * *

**To be continued...  
Probably in the weekend...**


	5. Midnight Talk?

**Some really bad things happened, but some good did too.  
Anyway, I was very busy and hadn't really time to update.  
It's the last one by the way!**_  
_

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

-Arabasta

_Purupurupurupuru.  
Purupurupurupuru.  
Purupurupurupuru.  
Katcha._

- Somewhere in the New World -

_'Nami?_' a very sleepy voice answered slowly.  
'Vivi!' Nami answered, whispering with a loud voice. 'I need your help, now!'  
_'Can't it wait until tomorrow, Nami? I was already asleep…'  
_'No, It cannot wait.'  
Vivi sighed, _'Can't you ask Robin? She doesn't like to sleep anyway.'  
_'I need an outsider'  
_'So, I am an outsider?'_ Vivi answered offended.  
'In this situation, well, Yes.'  
_'Whatever, I'm too tired to act all offended anymore, and I'm awake now anyway, you can tell me I suppose.'  
_'I-I, I am…' Nami began, she stared blankly at the wall, the damned blush creeping on her cheeks again.  
_'Oh my dear Oda, Nami, are you?' Vivi said teasingly.  
_Nami nodded, which made no sense of course. Probably just to confirm it herself.  
'Vivi, I am in love, I think.' Nami tried to declare, but her voice came out shakingly.  
'_Nami, You can't __think__ love.'  
_'I know, but I feel it also.' She said, more way confident this time.  
_'Who is it? Somebody you met on your travels?'  
_'It is Luffy.'  
'_Seriously?'_ Vivi giggled. '_Ah, I thought so.'  
_'Wha…?'  
_'Nami, you don't need help for this.' _Vivi sighed_ 'I'm going back to sleep.'  
_'Vivi?'  
'Ne? Vivi?'  
The Den-den-mushi had already closed its eyes. Nami curled her body up, with her knees stuffed in her nightgown.  
When she closed her eyes she could only see Luffy, memories flashed through her head.  
Luffy had changed quite a lot, instead of the foolish skinny boy he was 2 years ago, he was now a foolish skinny boy who could sometimes stare in the distance with a blank look that would scare you.  
He had grown up, everybody had, everybody was a tad less goofy than before.  
Nami hadn't realised before, she didn't like it either.  
Though, Somehow, it gave her a weird feeling between her chest and belly, like it was burning with desire.  
She placed both her hands at the place it came from, a stupid grin curled her lips and at the same time tears were running over her cheeks.  
This was odd, what was this feeling? Was she becoming mad or something?

Suddenly, the ship made an unpredicted shaking movement, like someone had fired on it, which probably was the case.  
Nami tried to grab the sheets of her bed, but that was kind of useless, she had fallen down.  
Struggling she lifted herself on her feet again.  
'What was that?' She whispered.  
She walked towards her closet, and grabbed a red cape with a hood.  
Then she hurried outside.  
And froze.  
15 to 20 Marineships had framed the poor Thousand Sunny.  
They had been framed before, but Nami never could get used to it.  
'Nami'  
Luffy had launched himself next to her.  
'Luffy, why are they here?' Nami asked anxiously.  
'I hope not for me' He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
'Can you handle it?'  
'Probably, Zoro and Sanji didn't wake up, so I'll suppose I have to anyway.'  
Nami smiled.  
'Oi, Nami?' Luffy mumbled shyly.  
'We-Were you serious, yesterday?'  
Actually, she wanted to scold him, because this was absolutely not the time.  
But maybe, this was the perfect opportunity.  
She smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug.  
'Luffy' she began 'There isn't a bigger lie in this world, than saying that I don't love you.'  
Her raised his head and looked around thinking for a few seconds.  
'I don't understand.' He then decided.  
Nami chuckled, and gave him a soft kiss.  
Luffy looked at her with wide eyes, speechless.  
'Luffy, do you still not understand?' Nami asked shocked.  
Luffy swallowed, 'I do, but I-ee don't mind you explaining it once again…'  
They started laughing.  
'Maybe we should get rid of the marines first.'  
'Rubber and Lightning doesn't really work out combined, does it?'  
Nami giggled 'We'll see about that'

* * *

**I don't know if I will do another multishot story's in the future. We'll see! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and followings, peeps!**


End file.
